


Old Bones

by Kalloway



Series: Royal Blood [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sakura, studying in the catacombs.





	Old Bones

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'anatomy'~
> 
> July 29, 2018.

"You've been coming down here quite often." 

Sakura looked up from the skeleton she'd been studying. She'd tried sketching some of the more interesting arrangements of bones, but she hadn't had much luck with that. But she'd been learning a lot, which was her overall goal. Even if she wasn't going to be on the front lines, she wanted to stay sharp. 

"I..." She trailed off as Xander wrapped his arms around her and after a moment she relaxed against him. 

"Do you know what killed him?" Xander questioned. 

Sakura gasped. How had he...? 

"An axe, I think. See here--"


End file.
